Those Three Words
by adamismyhomeboy
Summary: I’ve never felt this way about person. When I wake up, I want to see you right away." Mojo, of course.


**this is crap, not gonna lie.  
but i wanted to write.  
and i missed writing for fanfics.  
so here's a crap story! yay!  
****oh, & i don't own anything.**

* * *

She checked herself over in the mirror; making sure there was no straight hair through out her other curly ones and making sure her make up was perfect, almost princess perfect. She ran her hands over her hips, making sure there were no wrinkles in her tight, strapless, red dress, and she also made sure her curves were not hidden by baggy fabric. As she glanced back into the mirror again, she rolled her eyes. You could so tell there was something on her mind. "Tonight's the night," Maureen whispered to herself. She took a deep breath in and let it out as a raspberry. Whether she liked it or not, tonight was the night.

Maureen was early. She was never early for anything. Her brother's wedding? She came in right when he kissed the bride. Her prom? There were only four more minutes left. But, tonight she had an excuse to forget about her late streak. Tonight was the night. The big night. And, boy, she was nervous. The words kept repeating in her head. To make her mind calm down, the diva pulled her pack of Camels out and her lighter before making them combine, two becoming one. She quickly took one hit of her cigarette and let it sit for a few seconds before blowing out the smoke. It was only a stress habit. She didn't smoke to smoke. She smoked to calm down her nerves whenever they decided to act up. And right now, they were throwing her party, her nerves.

"You smoke? Since when, Mau?" Maureen heard her say and she looked up, before chuckling. God, she was beautiful. But, that didn't help at all. Just because she had the body of a goddess, the face of a classic beauty and… she was just perfect.

"I only smoke when I'm waiting and waiting for my date to show up," Maureen retorted, with a cocky smile. She might look like nothing was bothering her, but her hands were shaking like there was no tomorrow.

"You're early. I'm on time," she said back, with a smirk. "Why are you early?"

Maureen threw her cigarette and took her hand, just so her hand didn't shake. "No reason, Joanne. Just c'mon. Let's go eat."

During the whole dinner, Maureen didn't speak. She just slowly ate, but drank her wine quickly. She could tell Joanne was suspicious, and probably getting annoyed with it, but she couldn't help it. It was just… to weird for her to talk right now. She downed her fourth cup of wine, and reached over for the bottle, but Joanne got it first. She pulled it back and Maureen pouted. "Hey, what the hell?"

"What's wrong with you tonight, Maureen? You're never quiet. The drinking isn't that weird, but the talking? You usually tell me everything. From your dreams to stories in High School," Joanne pointed out, setting the bottle down next to her plate. "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

Maureen didn't want to answer. She burped, but caught it so it didn't sound like a manly one. She shrugged. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just… there's a lot on my mind right now."

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

The rest of the night was clouded by one big awkward funk. On the way to Joanne's place, they usually went through the park just to spend more time together, but they skipped that, and just continued on the streets. Soon enough, they made it to Joanne's apartment door, which to Maureen, was like a case of highway hypnosis. She didn't remember any of the way there.

"Well, goodnight Maureen," was all Joanne said when she opened her door.

Maureen pouted. "No goodnight kiss?"

"Not when you ignore me all night."

Maureen nodded. She deserved that. She took in a deep breath, and began down the stairs. But, she quickly turned on her heel. She looked at Joanne who was still standing outside her door, shaking her head, like Maureen leaving was not what she wanted her to do. Maureen walked back up the stairs she started down, her eyes never leaving Joanne.

"You make me… get _butterflies_ or whatever they're called. I've never felt this way about person. When I wake up, I want to see you right away. When I think about you, my face heats up and I think that's considered blushing, I don't know. Then, sometimes, when I'm alone and I think about you, I imagine us together…" Maureen paused.

Joanne widened her eyes and stuck her head out, waiting for her to finish.

"Together forever," Maureen finished. She felt her face heat up again, and she groaned. "I get nervous. I've never felt this way. I've been in countless relationships and I always thought I knew what it felt like, but I never knew until I met you…" she paused again.

"What are you saying?" Joanne asked. Though, she did know what she was saying. She just liked watching Maureen sweat. Kind of a turn on.

Maureen let out a small dry chuckle. "What I am trying to say is…" her words were shaky and her eyes kept darting around the hallway. But, they ended up landing on Joanne's eyes. As much as Maureen wanted to pull hers away, she couldn't. She was hooked. "What I'm trying to say is," she repeated and smiled a little. "I love you."

Joanne's mouth slowly formed into a huge grin. "I didn't hear you, what?"

Maureen glared at her, chuckling a little. "I love you, Joanne. I really do."

"I love you, too, Maureen," Joanne said and pulled Maureen into the biggest hug in the history of hugs.

Maureen pulled back after a few minutes and laughed. "I feel like I'm in a Lifetime movie, minus the crazy stalker, suicide attempts and weird addictions." She laughed, her mind slowly becoming clear again as her hands stopped shaking.


End file.
